Style Guide/Page Guidelines
This section lists all the essential contents for each type of major page here in the wiki. It also lists the guidelines as to how pages are written and styled. General Page Guides ALL pages must contain: Article templates Templates below are used for all pages. The typical "singular nouns" used are "ranger, villain, ally, character, Zord, Megazord, monster, episode, comic, set of weapons, set of rangers, set of Zords, group of villains etc. for shows, events, merchandise etc overall related to Power Rangers. ** for shows, events, merchandise etc overall related to Super Sentai. ** for everything related to Sentai-like shows, including their elements (as those do not have specific article headers). - Power Rangers = * Tabs used for elements in Power Rangers shows. Use singular words. For teams, or collectives, use collective nouns such as "set", or "group" etc. ** for Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (series) ** for Zeo ** for Turbo (movie and series) ** for In Space ** for Lost Galaxy ** for Lightspeed Rescue ** for Time Force ** for Wild Force ** for Ninja Storm ** for Dino Thunder ** for S.P.D. ** for Mystic Force ** for Operation Overdrive ** for Jungle Fury ** for RPM ** for Samurai (only) ** for Super Samurai (only) ** for BOTH Samurai AND Super Samurai ** for Megaforce ** for Super Megaforce ** for BOTH Megaforce AND Super Megaforce ** for Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie - Super Sentai= * Tabs used for elements in Super Sentai shows. Use singular words. For teams, or collectives, use collective nouns such as "set", or "group" etc. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** }} Essential Footers * See Also (header) - counterpart and similar rangers ** - to refer to Power Rangers articles. Includes header and full links. ** - to refer to Super Sentai articles. Includes header and full links. * References (header) - with template. Shortcut is , which includes both header and reflist template. Guidelines * Zords are grouped by basic combination, and in order. One of the best ways to group them is how the toys sell them in package. Unless, like the Zord Vehicles, separate zords can combine on their own. (e.g. BeetleZord, TigerZord and SwordfishZord) * When in doubt of how zords are grouped, ask an admin. Episode Pages Episode Pages must have * article template * Episode infobox ** previous-next are listed in chronology, and production order. Specials and Films are included in chronology. * simple description of what number episode it is, the major plot points and what new elements debut (or existing elements exit). * Plot (header) - short copy/description. Non-spoiler. * Synopsis (header) - full story * Cast (header) - start with main cast and continue with guests and voice actors * Episode Notes (header) * seasonbar template * See Also (header) - counterpart and similar episodes * References (header) - with template. Character Pages Character Pages for allies, supporting characters must have: * article template * Ally infobox * simple description of character * Biography (header) * Personality (header) * Character Notes (header) ** Behind the Scenes * seasonbar template * See Also (header) - counterpart and similar characters * References (header) - with template. List of Appearances Pages :Sample page: List of Lauren Shiba's appearances List of Appearances Pages are generated automatically once correct templates are inserted into character and zord pages. These pages must have: * article template * A short introduction (e.g. "character" appears in the following:) * Episodes (header) ** List. If "none", list "none" * Comics (header) ** List. If "none", list "none" * Books (header) ** List. If "none", list "none" * Toys (header) ** List. If "none", list "none" * Games (header) ** List. If "none", list "none" * References (header) - with template. Category:Content Category:Style Guide